Talk:PewDiePie/@comment-32281471-20181203215214/@comment-34687312-20181229212852
(Icantellyou'renotabigfanofhimlol) PewDiePie has personally stated that this whole drama is a joke and it shouldn't be taken so seriously (he just likes to promote the idea because he's all out of original ideas lmao). While that may seem like a common excuse, I can tell he's genuinely honest about it just by his sarcastic tone and body language. He's even stated that he had a video ready to post for when T-Series surpassed him, but he can't upload it due to the number of subscribers he's receiving. However, the majority of his fanbase are little kids who look up to him blindly (hence our new fandom name, "The 9 Year Olds.") It's not that he CONVINCED them, rather, the fandom interpreted his message the wrong way and spread toxic hate rather than a message of unity. Yeah, Pewds has some issues, but that doesn't make him any less human than any of us. You make it sound like he's trying to brainwash all of us with undeniable bigotry (which I'm sure wasn't your intent, but it came off that way), when in reality, he's just a person with flaws and he has both bad and good people following him. He can't help that :/ Now, if he were to mess up like Logan Paul did earlier this year *coughcoughsuicideforestcoughcough* then yeah, I'd be pretty pissed at him and wouldn't want to follow his content ever again. But his content differs from Logan Pauls, in the fact that he doesn't really do vlogs and crazy experiments...he just does silly series like LWIAY and Pew News. All the stupid things he's doing are mainly kept online and out of (physical) harms way. Tbh, the main reason I'm supporting Pewds is not that of his content, rather, because it's a serious real battle in its core. YouTube has become EXTREMELY commercial nowadays, and this "battle" is the perfect analogy to that. PewDiePie is an independent creator, and together with Brad (his editor), they make daily videos for a living (where some of his videos even get demonetized). Meanwhile, T-Series is a large music label for Bollywood music. Who knows how much more money they have than PewDiePie if they can afford to upload multiple quality music videos? While I believe PewDiePie's channel has grown big enough already, there is a point to be made. Smaller independent creators are getting shite thrown at them from YouTube. Between the unfair and illogical demonetization to YouTube Red and more, smaller channels have more competition and difficulties than ever JUST to make a living on YouTube. I believe that's part of the reason why PewDiePie shouted out so many small channels in one of his recent videos (unfortunately, he got called out by the media as a Nazi...again...which was really ridiculous). So it's perfectly fine that you don't like his content, and I'm not saying that you should subscribe or that you're required to like his channel. But I don't think that this "drama" isn't merely a simple drama. If you take the time to analyze it, it really represents what YouTube has become and what it's probably gonna be like in the future. At least, that's what the "battle" is to me. Idk about anybody else, but that's how I feel. Anyway, sorry for the looong rant ^,^' no hate intended towards your opinion. I just wanted to state what I personally thought about this whole "T-Series v. PewDiePie" situation.